


The Institute

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: In a world where the Brotherhood and the X-Men weren't forced into hiding but instead nearly wiped each other and the survivors worked together taking over the School for the Gifted. A world where Andy Strucker has to  get used to a girl roommate and her identical sisters,  his sister's reputation and his parents who are worried about him everyday.  And that's not even taking into account Danger Room practice and being a X-Men.





	The Institute

Andy Strucker watched his sister walk away with her mentor. Andy had must of his stuff on him and the rest had been sent in advance. His sister had enrolled at the Institution two years prior to him awakening his power. 

The Original X-Men and Brotherhood had wiped each other out almost completely . Surviving members of both factions had banded together taking control of Professor X's school. Andy barely survived regular school and he had no idea what to do. 

He had his room number and a sister who had to cut his tour short to be with her friend Clarice. Andy found his room only to find a girl in it. " I'm sorry." He couldn't believe he walked into a girl's room by mistake. 

" You must be Andy Strucker. Co-Ed rooms aren't really a thing but they're was some trouble with my sisters and rooming. " 

" I'm Esme Frost. " Andy was relived he hadn't made a colossal mistake. " Your sister Lauren's made quite the reputation in the past couple of years. But let me guess she was too busy to have time to show you around. 

" I've got some free time today." Andy followed her throughout the school. She showed him a green haired teacher levitating knives and giving a dirty look toward Esme." That's Polaris aka Lorna. Not really a fan of mine." And another who had some sort of blinding light ability he used in a simulation room." Marcos her boyfriend."

" Dreamer, Thunderbird and the rest are out probably saving people like us." Andy listened to her as he drew. He couldn't explain why some of his drawings were fixated around Wolves. " How did your abilities activate? "

" Bullied one day after I got scalded in the showers. " She gave him a sympathetic not pitying look." Got my telepathy first introduced while hanging around a scum bag."

Eventually he fell asleep first and later on he saw she added some words to his latest drawing. ' Fenris the Wolf.' And saw two identical girls sitting with Esme staring at him.


End file.
